


Fairy Dust

by rhiannonhero



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are my original author's notes from 12/06/04:</p><p><b>Author's Notes:</b>  So, I started this fic the very night that episode 402 aired.  I posted a bit of it that night, then decided to write more.  I've never felt like this fic entirely gelled.  I opened it this morning while waiting to go to the doctor and decided that I was going to add scenes, or whatever, to make it work.  But, reading it over, while I'm still pretty sure that the entire fic as a whole really isn't my best work, I also don't know exactly what it needs to get there.</p><p>I had someone do a good beta, and they suggested that the problem lay in the lack of anything really <i>happening</i>, or any character growth, etc.  I agree.  I just don't know exactly what to do with the thing, and some very large part of me has pretty much decided that this fic is just over.  For one thing, the Hunter characterization is way off at this point given the way he developed through S4.</p><p>This fic was destined to just languish on my harddrive because I couldn't find my way to finish it, and as always happens with fic, the more time that passes between the inspiration and the completion, the less likely it is to ever be finished, or to finish well.  So, I am choosing to post it as is.   (Assuming my internet connection works with me for a few flipping minutes.  Again, if I don't reply to the comments, emails, you may leave, it isn't that I'm ignoring you, or am ungrateful, but that until Thursday my internet connection is iffy at best.)</p><p><b>Suggestions for improvement are more than welcome.  If someone gives me a brilliant idea to make this thing come together, then I'll happily execute it.  Otherwise, this is finished, I suppose.</b></p><p>:::</p><p>At this point, though, the story is done.  I won't be adding to it.</p></blockquote>





	Fairy Dust

Brian hung back, arms crossed over his chest, observing the bizarre frenzy of faggots pawing over clothes in every color imaginable: gauzy pastel shirts, tiger prints, leopard spots, dresses with bows and bonnets with lace.

He focused on the blond head moving through the small crowd. Justin had basically forced him to come on this godforsaken--how had the little asshole put it? Adventure. Try nightmare.

Sunlight flashed off of Justin's smile as he made his way over to Brian, standing in front of him and twirling around. "What d'ya think?"

Brian took his time answering, giving Justin a good once over, and then over again. Justin always was a damn princess and the pink dress with gold trim fit his role perfectly. A thick green ribbon tied in a huge bow on his wrist looked like it might be satin. Justin's smile was dying a little, so Brian shrugged and said, "You look like a fucking fairy."

Justin's smile brightened and he grabbed Brian's arm, trying to drag him to the tent full of bright and flowery clothes. "Come on, you need to pick out what you're going to wear."

Brian dug his heels in and declined by jerking his arm free. "I'm wearing this, fuck you very much."

"C'mon Brian," Justin urged.

A fat man in purple sidled up beside them. "Oh, come on now, Sunshine's right, you need to choose who you're going to be. Pick a new _self_."

"I like myself just the way I am, thanks."

Justin frowned, but the man in purple touched his cheek and said, "Don't let anything bring you down this weekend, Sunshine. This is a magical place and magic can only be made by a joyful spirit. I sense that your spirit is joyful, indeed."

"Magic is made by a dexterous tongue," Brian interjected.

Justin stuck out what in Brian's opinion was a very dexterous tongue before saying, "Brian has limited views on magic, Periwinkle. Let me apologize in advance for all of the asshole behavior he'll engage in this weekend. Do yourself a favor and just ignore him."

Brian smirked. "Oh, come now, _Sunshine_ , let's not beat around the bush. What you're really trying to say is that this is all a crock of shit and if it wasn't for our dearly departed friend's affinity for such utter crap, not to mention the huge, sad-eyes that you made at me for a week, I'd be, at this very moment, fucking an incredibly hot body builder at the gym, and then making arrangements for my dick to be sucked."

Justin rolled his eyes.

Periwinkle leaned in close, saying, "Ah, another skeptic, I see. Perhaps you'll enjoy the company of Young Dick, then." Periwinkle pointed across the field to Hunter, who was valiantly attempting to keep Ben and Michael from decorating him with a floral scarf. "He shares your aversion to the activities of the weekend and anticipates nothing but misery for the next forty-eight hours. I do believe he said that he would rather peddle his ass on the street for twenty bucks a fuck than be here with these silly fags. Charming boy, really."

Justin was playing with the straps of his gown, adjusting them to best show off his collar bone, and then lifting the skirt to look at how it fell against his ankles. "Admit it, Brian, I look fucking hot."

"You don't quite meet the Princess Di standard, but you're close."

Justin swished his skirt a little. "Ha! I'm so much sexier than Di ever dreamed of being." He swung the skirt around again.

"Christ. And a cross dresser is born." Brian spread his arms wide, before letting them fall to his side.

"So, what's your fairy name going to be?" Justin asked, still flapping his dress around.

"Uh, I'm going to pretend you didn't even ask me that question."

Hunter tore past them with Michael hot on his heels. "Leave me the fuck alone, _Dumpling_. Christ! Can't a guy be allowed some fucking dignity?"

"Young Dick, get your perky ass back here!" Michael called out, a grin spread over his face. "You can't escape the fairy magic!"

"Well, fuck if I won't try!" Hunter yelled.

"That kid?" Brian jerked his thumb over his shoulder in the direction Hunter had run off. "Is a lot smarter than I've given him credit for. I admire his ability to see straight to the heart of a situation."

Justin smoothed a hand over his dress, ignoring Brian's comments, and making eyes at a bear in an orange and pink muu-muu. Brian tried to keep from smirking too hard. That was Justin's flirty face, which was different from his fuck-me face, which was different from his fuck- _you_ face, which was different from his I-love-you-so-much-I-might-puke face. The poor bear didn't know he'd never see a piece of Justin's ass. He'd just be teased by those fluttering lashes. The kid was a fucking sadist.

"I could clean up here, you know." Justin smiled and waved at a hottie in a cowboy hat and little else.

"Feel free."

"Oh, I do." Justin turned back to him, his flirty face replaced by his now-let's-be-serious face. "What's your fairy name, Brian? And don't give me any of this 'I'm keeping my own name, fuck you very much', bullshit."

Brian shrugged, decided to placate with obfuscation. "It's a hard decision to make. After all, it's hard to get the essence of Brian Kinney down to one or two words."

He noticed that Justin's mouth thinned into a straight line, and he hastened to concede a small point before he was submitted to the pout of doom; the one that made his skin feel like it was burning even when he was out of Justin's direct line of sight. The pout that could slide under pillows piled over his head, reach through walls, and follow Brian over whole city blocks. He had no hope of defeating it out here in the open.

"Will you back the fuck off if I choose a goddamn outfit?" Brian asked, keeping the edge of irritation on the surface.

"Yes." Justin crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

Brian peeled his shirt off and threw it into the tent of clothes, then removed his shoes and socks, throwing them in after it. He spread his arms. "Ta da. My outfit."

Justin started to say something, but Brian cut him off. "Now come on, Sunshine, let's find the fucking cabin and fuck."

Justin frowned, following Brian reluctantly, but after only a few yards, he was swishing his skirt and smiling, obviously very pleased with himself.

 

::::

 

Hunter didn't know who he hated more: Vic for dying, Michael for deciding to honor him by making everyone attend this goddamn fairy bullshit in the woods crap, Ben for saying that Hunter should go, or Justin for getting to sleep in Brian's cabin.

Assuming Brian and Justin ever actually went inside their cabin--at the moment it looked like they might fuck on the porch, if not on the ground.

Hunter hid behind the bushes and watched as Brian pulled Justin close, pushed aside a gold-trimmed pink strap to get at his neck, attached his mouth there, and lifted Justin off the ground by virtue of his hold on him. It had to be stopped.

"Fuck! I'm going to vomit! You're making me sick!"

Justin broke free and glared in his general direction.

Brian ignored Hunter, simply lifting Justin's goddamn, I'm-a-fucking-queer, pink dress, cupping his ass and dragging him closer.

"I don't want a fucking show!" Although, he did, really. He just hoped that maybe he could get a piece of the action, or at least make Justin uncomfortable. "Can't you wait to get into your goddamn cabin before fucking that trash?"

Hunter felt a hand on the back of his neck and he was pulled out of the bushes in an unnecessarily harsh grasp in his very own fucking opinion.

"Young Dick, spying isn't polite," Ben said. "And Dumpling is looking everywhere for you."

"So the fuck what?"

"Dumpling and I would appreciate it if you were less antagonistic and participated in these activities as part of the family. _Our_ family."

"Er, sorry, not-so-Lone Wolf. Despite the trash he's fucking, watching Brian have sex beats the shit out of family time any day." Hunter tried to struggle out of Ben's grasp, but the son-of-a-bitch was too fucking strong.

"Hunter--"

"It's Young Dick to you."

Ben sighed. "Young Dick, you will join us and you will like it. And you _will_ stop following, Brian and you _will_ be nice to Justin."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Since when did my life become a fucking police state?"

Ben just looked at him. Hunter tried to hold out, but Ben always had a way of making him cave like a fucking twelve year old pussy. "Fine. Whatever."

Hunter turned back to the cabin when Ben released him. "Fuck! They went inside. Did he even get naked first? If you made me miss--"

Ben grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Hunter muttered under his breath all about his right to life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. Including naked Brian--the happiest happy of all.

:::

Justin had to admit there was a certain, well, _convenience_ to wearing a skirt.

Brian had shoved him on the bed, stomach first, flipped his dress up, jerked his underwear off and in less than three seconds he was ass up, exposed, and being devoured. Yes, very convenient indeed.

The bed was lumpy and the linens smelled a little mildewed, but Justin didn't care. He was too distracted by the tongue in his ass to really give it much thought. He clenched the fabric of his dress, along with handfuls of sheets. Brian's tongue twirled around his asshole, shoved inside with a strong, hard lick, and then trailed down to his balls and back up again.

Justin loved the achingly sweet ecstasy, but he wanted to be fucked and he wanted to be fucked hard. He wanted to still be able to feel Brian inside of him when he was flirting with the other fairies, sucking them, fucking them. He wanted that anchor.

Brian pulled back and Justin pushed up onto his hands, looking over his shoulder, saying, "Fuck me. _Fuck_ me."

Brian's lips were swollen and red, his eyes glazed and dark. Justin didn't have to say it again. Thick and insistent, Brian's cock thrust into him; with only the lube on the condom and Brian's spit, the penetration was rough. Justin gritted his teeth against the burn racing up his spine to his stinging eyes. He'd definitely feel this later.

Brian's hands on Justin's back slid the dress higher, exposing skin to nuzzle and kiss. Justin reveled in the soft slide of the fabric, the way the skirt slid over his back and pooled around his hands, so easy to grasp and hold up, exposing himself for Brian's enjoyment.

Justin's toes curled as Brian slammed into him hard, and he threw his head back, biting his lip to hold in the scream. Brian thrust into him again, whispering against his back, "Take it. Let me hear how it feels."

He moaned and whimpered with each powerful push; his body reacting instinctively, undulating beneath Brian. "So good, Brian. Christ, so good."

"Mmhmm." Brian's hot breath in his ear was the final straw. Justin closed his eyes and his jaw fell open on the next thrust, eyes rolled back, and mindless rutting noises tore from his throat.

And overlaying it all, enhancing the sensation, the overload, and fucking wonderful pain, was the memory of Brian shoving him on the bed and flipping up his skirt to get to his ass.

So hot.

In between the very important task of remembering to breathe, he decided that maybe Brian may have been right, maybe a new fetish had been born.

::::

Brian ran a hand through Justin's sweaty hair. "If I had a camera, I'd take your picture and call it--" He looked down at Justin's come streaked body and the frothy pink skirt still clenched in Justin's fists. "Princess, Debauched."

Justin's body was still shaking a little from his orgasm and Brian wasn't sure that he even heard him. It had been a pretty good fuck; okay, a great fuck. He hadn't been all that wild about the idea of fucking in the woods, but if this was any indication of the weekend ahead, then maybe he'd been a bit hasty to call the entire trip a fucking waste of time. Brian grabbed his underwear from the floor and wiped the come from Justin's back, then uncurled Justin's trembling hands from the material and rubbed them gently.

"That was fucking hot," Brian whispered, wiping sweat out of his eyes and letting Justin roll into his arms and nuzzle him.

"I dunno. Could've been hotter."

Brian snorted. Right, it could have been hotter. Pfft. That was why Justin was _still_ shaking.

"Maybe if you hadn't come so soon," Justin continued, his voice reedy and breathless.

Brian slapped the back of Justin's head and growled in warning. Justin chuckled and started fiddling with the gold trim of his dress. They lay in sweaty silence for a few minutes.

"I like my dress."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"I bet you'd like a dress, too."

"Sorry, Trojan doesn't do dresses--only hot guys in dresses."

"Trojan?"

Brian sat up and reached for his bag. He needed a cigarette.

"As in the condoms?" Justin continued; his disdain evident.

Brian shrugged. "Take it or leave it, Sunshine."

"I guess it's better than 'Young Dick'."

"Hey, say what you will about the littlest hustler, but that name is genius."

Justin smiled and nodded, then pulled Brian back down next to him, cuddling close. "Brian?"

"Mmhmm."

"It was fucking hot."

"I know."

::::

Hunter glared at Emmett who was trying to convince him to wear eyeliner. It was bad enough that Michael had forced that goddamn scarf on him. And besides, should he really even be here? It seemed entirely inappropriate for him to be in a forest full of naked faggots. Ben and Michael could so get into big trouble with the social worker over this.

His interest was piqued when he saw Brian come over the ridge without his constant shadow tagging along. Brian looked delicious in nothing but a pair of jeans, riding low on his hips, and Hunter was really fucking pleased when Brian approached where he was sitting with Emmett and Michael. Brian dropped down beside Michael, a slow, hot smile on sliding over his face.

"That good, huh?" Michael asked.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you, Mikey."

Michael crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I'll have you know that Lone Wolf and I have some very hot sessions of our own."

"I'm sure you do," Brian murmured, amusement twinkling in his eyes. Hunter wanted to lean over and lick his mouth, wanted to lick the smirk off of his face.

"And call me Dumpling dammit!"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n."

"Dumpling."

Brian rolled his eyes so hard that Hunter thought they might fall out. "Aye, aye, Dumpling."

"What are you _on_?" Hunter asked. "Christ. You're freaks. Freaks!"

"Nothing yet," Brian said, then pulled a little baggy from his pocket. "But soon those of us who don't have to set positive examples for impressionable young men, such as yourself, will be tripping on these."

Hunter squinted and could make out tiny tabs of paper. "Hey, I want some."

Brian shook his head, shoved the baggy back in his pants, and then his attention was caught by something over Hunter's shoulder. A smile came over his face, and Hunter didn't have to look to know that Justin was coming up behind him.

So fucking annoying.

::::

Five hours later, Hunter was goggling at the idiots all around him. Ben and Michael were the only ones of their group not on acid, and they were busy keeping the other three out of trouble. Emmett had convinced Brian ( _Brian_ of all people) to put on eyeliner, and fuck if it didn't make Brian look even hotter. Justin seemed to agree, because they barely made it behind some bushes before Justin was sucking him off.

Michael and Ben had tried to pull Hunter away from the debauchery, but he'd gotten free saying, "Shit, I've seen more than that. Fuck, I've _done_ more than that. Chill out." It seemed to be a logic that they couldn't dispute. And what the fuck were they expecting to happen on this Fairy Retreat? Michael had been the year before, did he forget all the fucking and sucking? Whatever.

Justin had declined any eyeliner when Emmett had tried to attack him with the pencil, saying that he was femme enough in his dress--which he seemed enamored with, using it to his full advantage to attract the attention of some of the hottest guys at the retreat. In some bizarre attempt to outdo Justin that now seemed entirely stupid, Hunter had called out to Emmett that he'd like some eyeliner after all. Brian didn't seem to notice that Hunter had one-upped his boyfriendish-thing, too busy pushing the skirt of Justin's dress up his legs and running long fingers up and down Justin's thighs. It was so fucking unfair.

Justin was talking about the colors and the lights, and needing to draw, but being unable to capture the giantness (was that even a word?) of the universe with his pencil and paper, and that maybe he needed a canvas the size of the ocean, and paints in all of the colors seen and unseen, to really do it justice. Emmett sighed like Justin was saying the most profound thing in the world.

Brian didn't even seem to register Justin's running monologue, completely absorbed in Justin's body, as though he were trying to figure out how all the parts went together. He'd shove Justin's skirt up, examine Justin's knees, and then, as though distracted by something very important, he'd turn his attention to Justin's collar bones and shoulders, physically lifting Justin's arms up and down like he was watching the way they worked. Justin let him and kept babbling about colors, and light, and the fucking world being so big and great, and shit.

Hunter rolled his eyes, pulled his knees up to his chest, and untied the fucking scarf that Michael had forced him to wear. "I could accidentally get caught on a tree limb in the woods when I go to piss and choke to death like a dog on a collar."

Justin's eyes went wide. "Fuck, Young Dick, that's fucking fucked up."

"No, you're fucked up." Hunter shook his head in disgust.

But Justin didn't seem to care; instead he jumped up, running toward the lake. "Oh my God! Look! Look at this!"

Brian seemed disoriented by the sudden burst of movement, and the disappearance of his object of obsession, but then he stood up and followed Justin toward the water, dragging his feet through the sandy-dirt surrounding the lake. Hunter reluctantly stood up, too, and followed Michael to make sure that the two of them didn't go out on the dock and fall in.

Justin had his feet just barely in the water, letting the small waves lap over his toes. "Oh my God! It's just amazing!"

Brian stood beside him, hand shoved deep in his pockets, rocking back and forth with his head back, staring up at the stars. "Yeah."

Hunter realized that there wasn't anything _specific_ that had Justin freaking out, and he was kind of annoyed that he couldn't be on the drugs, too, so that the world would sparkle for him. He always got the shit deal out of everything. Well, except for maybe Ben and Michael. Maybe things with them weren't so bad. Maybe he might be happy with them, and they might love him. Maybe.

Justin turned to Brian, grabbed him by the hand and started dragging him away, saying, "I want you to fuck me now."

Michael sighed, saying, "Please just don't do anything stupid, okay? Just fuck and then come right back here so that I can watch you."

"Watch us fuck? You wanna watch us, Mikey?" Brian smirked. "You can watch. You'd like to watch."

Michael shook his head, turned away, going back to plop down next to Emmett and Ben. From what Hunter could hear, Ben and Em were discussing the merits of Jello versus pudding. Well, Michael might not want to watch, but Hunter did. And with both Brian and Justin out of their minds, maybe he might get to join in.

::::

They'd gotten about thirty yards from the little campsite where they'd been hanging with the gang, when Brian tugged Justin down to the ground. There were leaves everywhere, and the rough earth scratched Brian's palms, but he didn't care. Justin rolled up onto his knees, pulled his skirt over his head, and Brian didn't wait a single second to bury his tongue in Justin's ass. The smell of the earth below them and the scent of Justin filled his nose and he licked and licked, trying to get to the core of Justin, trying to get inside of him, and he just knew that if he licked hard enough, long enough, that Justin would open up and swallow him alive, and he'd be safe inside of him.

He had just settled in, had just decided that he didn't care how long it took him to get all the way inside, when he felt Justin's ass clench around his tongue, and heard Justin's voice crying out. The sound penetrated him, and Brian became frantic to get inside Justin. He couldn't think straight, but if the licking wasn't working there was always the old-fashioned way, and Brian had the condom on before he'd completely processed opening the package and throwing it into the woods. Then he was fucking Justin hard and rough before he really understood that he'd entered him.

Justin's body held him, and Brian tried to get further inside, bit the back of Justin's neck in his need, the two of them rutting together on instinct and a mutual madness. Justin was making the noises that meant he was going to come, and Brian rammed into him, thinking that he wanted to dissolve into Justin, if he could then he'd be okay. But then he was coming, and he wasn't dissolving, but flying and taking Justin with him. He closed his eyes against the frightening heights then crash-landed with full-body jerks and more biting. He couldn't remember a fuck more intense.

::::

Justin clawed the ground, overwhelmed with sensation, and feeling blown apart. He'd forgotten how crazy fucking on acid could be, and Brian was saying amazing shit about wanting to be inside of him, wanting to fuck him until he was swallowed whole, wanted to come in him until he was nothing but jizz running down Justin's leg. Fuck, Brian was so fucked up, and Justin was, too, because that seemed like the hottest thing ever, even if it was fucked up and crazy weird.

When they both lay in the dirt, panting and shuddering, Justin said, "I love you." Because that's what all that stuff Brian had been babbling about during their fuck really meant, and after the gorgeousness and complexity of the lake, the world, the stars, it seemed important to get back to basics. "I love you, Brian."

"Justin--" Brian said his name with that sexy, thick, post-sex voice, and nuzzled his neck. Justin grabbed handfuls of the ground beneath him and waited for Brian to roll off, not complaining that he couldn't really breathe, or that blue dots were swirling around him.

::::

Hunter hadn't stayed for the whole thing. He'd felt too guilty and left because it was just way too fucking personal, and spying _was_ wrong when it came to shit like that. Okay, so maybe spying was always _wrong_ , technically and all, but in this case it had gone beyond wrong.

"Where have _you_ been?" Michael asked when he trudged back up to the little campfire.

"Taking a piss."

"You better not have been bothering Brian and Justin."

Hunter shot a 'give me a break' look, before gazing out onto the lake. Finally, he said, "Someone might want to go check on them in awhile, though. You know, to make sure they're okay and stuff."

Emmett was twirling to music that only he could hear. Ben watched him with an expression of slight annoyance. Babysitting tripping friends was no fucking fun; Hunter could vouch for that now.

"I'll go check," Michael stood up.

"Uh, given 'em a few minutes, dude," Hunter said. "It was kind of intense."

"I thought you said you were taking a leak," Michael muttered, sitting down again.

Hunter said nothing.

"I'll give them ten minutes, then I'm going to check."

::::

Brian woke up curled around Justin, the ground was hard beneath him, and the crackle of the nearly spent campfire breaking the silence of pre-dawn. He didn't remember a whole lot between fucking Justin in the woods and the current grey of almost-morning. He didn't know if he wanted to remember, but he had a suspicion that he had eyeliner all over his face. When he sat up, Justin groaned, and clutched at him. Brian bent and kissed his lips, hoping to fucking God that Justin would forget, or at least pretend to forget, all that weird shit he'd said last night.

"Rise and shine, Sunshine."

"Cold. Tired. Hurt."

Brian frowned; he'd been rough last night, and Justin had been fucked up, way too fucked up to stop him if he'd been hurting him. "Hurt? Where?"

"Everywhere. God, I ache."

Brian glanced around their little campsite. Michael, Ben, and Hunter were all sleeping in bags that they'd been smart enough to bring. Emmett was bundled up, curled into a ball close to the fire, and obviously still totally out. Brian crawled over to grab the flashlight sitting next to the roll of toilet paper Michael had set out for them in case anyone had to go in the middle of the night. He rolled Justin onto his stomach, shoved his skirt up, pried his ass cheeks open, and checked his hole. It looked a little raw, but nothing terrible.

Justin chuckled. "Not there. Well, not just there. Remind me to never fucking sleep on the ground ever again."

Brian refrained from pointing out that they could have stayed home, nice and warm, tucked into the loft bed, but that Justin had insisted they come, and pouted, and pretended not to pout, while still managing to pout, until Brian had given in. Instead he just helped Justin stand up, put his finger to his mouth and indicated their still-sleeping companions. They tiptoed around them, heading toward their cabin for showers, and the soft mattress there.

"That dress is ruined, Sunshine."

Justin looked down, shrugged. "Well worth the loss."

"Yeah." Brian started walking more rapidly, ignoring the little jolts of pain in his feet when sharp rocks or sticks jabbed him. He really hoped that Justin didn't mention--

"That was some really amazing sex, huh? And I liked that you were so vocal. That was hot."

"Mmn." Brian hoped to sound non-committal.

"My favorite was when you said you wanted to come in me until--"

"Justin, stop."

The silence that accompanied them the rest of the way to the cabin made Brian as uncomfortable as whatever words Justin had planned to say. He really didn't know which was worse.

::::

Justin looked over the clothing selection, not really seeing anything that spoke to him the way the pink dress had. He finally picked a filmy black dress that would show his nipples and had a swishy skirt. He liked the breeze.

He moved on to the accessories, not sure that he'd find anything liked. He was fingering a set of fake grey pearls when familiar fingers went over his eyes, and he was held close against Brian's body. "I've got a surprise for you, Sunshine."

Justin smiled a little, knowing that Brian was trying to make up for shutting him down earlier. "Yeah?"

Brian spun him around and Justin laughed; the bright pink boa around Brian's neck fluttered in the breeze. "You like?" Brian flung the low hanging end over his shoulder.

"I could tie you up with that."

"You young things--always thinking about sex."

Justin walked around Brian, trailing his hand over Brian's arms, shoulders, back, and grabbing the ends of the boa, pulling it taut. "I could strangle you." He meant that in more ways than one. Brian's hands went to his throat, and Justin stood on tiptoes to lick Brian's ear, saying, "But I'll just tie your hands and fuck you instead."

::::

The mattress was a hell of a lot softer than the forest floor had been the night before, and in the light of day Brian could see Justin's bruised knees and arms, but he stopped worrying about it as soon as Justin tied his hands together. The boa was stronger than most, made of sturdy material and fake feathers that shed when Justin made the knots.

"Flip over," Justin ordered.

Brian considered acting demure, but when Justin shoved on his shoulder, he just went with the motion of the push. He didn't mind getting fucked nearly as much as he liked to make Justin believe. In fact, he kind of liked being the one to take it, sometimes. The way Justin did it made him feel--

He didn't let that train of thought play out, concentrating instead on Justin's fingers in his ass, the sound of Justin's voice by his ear. He didn't listen to the words so much as the sound of awe in Justin's tone. It made him feel--

It just made him _feel_.

The stretch of a third finger going in, followed by a thumb. Christ. Justin was really taking preparation to the next level, and Brian moved to bury his face in the pillow. So much sensation--and when Justin lined his cock up and Brian felt that enormous pressure, the burning stretch as the head of Justin's cock pushed through, he bore down, the tautness of his asshole giving way to a tight squeeze around Justin's shaft. He sighed, lifted his head and lowered it again as Justin began to thrust. So fucking good.

::::

Michael was flipping out and Hunter really thought he was over-reacting. "Christ, Dumpling, they probably went back to their cabin."

"Yeah? Well, they could also be at the bottom of the fucking lake! I knew I shouldn't have gone to sleep--"

Emmett was stretching and squinting in the morning sun. "They're fine, Dumpling. You know what a queen Bri--er, Trojan is about cleanliness. He probably woke up, realized he was covered in dirt and come, and had to shower right away."

"He should have told us! And what if he's--"

Ben put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go check their cabin."

Hunter rolled up his sleeping bag, tucked it under his arm, and followed along. He needed some fucking coffee and a hot shower.

::::

Justin was really close to coming, and Brian was moaning and twitching under him, gripping the sheets and spreading his legs wider for Justin to fuck him harder. Justin was happy to oblige, so fucking turned on by what a slut Brian was for his cock sometimes, that he didn't hear the knocking at first, and when it finally registered all he could do was yell, "Go the fuck away!"

"Justin? Is everything okay?"

" _Go away_!"

Brian had stopped moving under him, going completely still. Justin stopped thrusting. Someone was going to die. Someone was going to fucking _die_ for this. Justin took several deep breaths then managed to call out, "We're fine, Michael. We're busy. Go the fuck away!"

"Okay, if you're sure--"

"I'm fucking _sure_!"

Justin heard Ben's voice and then Michael's voice, and it was getting further away. Christ. "Brian?" he asked, knowing that the spell was broken.

"Finish."

"Are you still with me?"

"Finish," Brian sounded much too sober, far from the moaning, writhing mess he'd been before. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Justin pulled out.

"I said to finish, dammit," Brian rolled over, his eyes hot.

Justin flopped on his back, and turned his head away. It was getting too warm in the room, and he needed another shower. Brian moved quickly, hands still tied in his stupid pink boa, straddling Justin. "Hold it for me," Brian whispered.

Justin's breath caught. Holy fuck. Brian was going to _ride_ him? Holy fuck. Okay.

He held his cock steady as Brian positioned himself, biting his lip and blinking at the hot grip of Brian's ass sliding down his cock. Justin squeezed, pushing up to get as deep into Brian as he could, squirming a little under his weight, and then running his hands over Brian's thighs. "Ride me," Justin encouraged.

Brian leaned down, caught Justin's lips, and Justin moaned into the kiss as Brian began to move.

::::

There were crafts or some shit like that at noon, and Hunter trudged miserably behind Ben and Michael. Crafts. Fucking hell.

Emmett bounded up to join them, his energy replenished after coffee and a quick hook-up behind the sweat-lodge. "I take it that Trojan and Sunshine aren't dead in the lake?"

"No, they were fucking," Michael groused. "They're probably still fucking."

Emmett asked, conspiratorially, "Do you think they ever talk? Or you know, do other couple-y things like go to the movies?"

"Of course they do," Ben said. "Justin, I mean, Sunshine said just the other day that they'd gone to the theater together."

"Yeah, the _porn_ theater," Michael muttered.

"Really?" Emmett asked. "Just porn?"

"Well, they go see real movies, too," Michael said quickly. "But the other night it was porn."

"And Brian took Justin to that show at the museum," Ben said. "And Lindsay told me that they have dinner at Justin's mom's house together once a month like a real couple."

"They _are_ a real couple," Michael said. "They're just...really horny a lot."

Hunter didn't know what the big deal was. He fully intended to fuck Brian as often as Justin did when he finally got Brian away from the little twat. Although, after what he'd seen the night before, he kind of wondered if that was a dream that would prove to be impossible.

"You know, I don't think they've fucked anyone else since they've been here," Emmett said, seemingly awestruck.

"Holy shit, you're right," Michael agreed. "Wow. Well, don't mention it to Brian or he'll fuck whoever is standing closest to him just to prove a point."

Hunter made note of the comment, deciding to remain close to Brian at all times. Christ, all this talk of sex and Brian had made him hard. He hung back and rubbed a hand over his dick. He really needed to get laid.

At dinner, Brian and Justin looked like fucking newlyweds or something. They were all glowing and Brian was actually letting Justin give him bites of food from his plate. It was making Hunter feel sick.

"So, Trojan, do you just fuck Sunshine, or what?" Hunter asked, licking his spoon provocatively.

Brian replied, "Well, I'm not fucking you, if that's what you're asking."

Hunter narrowed his eyes and glared at Brian, but it didn't seem to make an impression. "Well, what about him, then," nodding toward a hot guy in a cowboy hat. "Why don't you fuck him?"

Brian gazed over to check out the goods and licked his lips. "Well, I can't fault your taste, Young Dick." He stood up, pushed away from the table, kissed Justin's forehead, and said, "See you later, boys."

"Later," Justin murmured, smiling up at Brian with amusement in his eyes.

Hunter watched Brian swagger off, bent on capturing his prey. It was hot to see him move like that.

"Yeah, see you later," Hunter chimed in, determined to see if he could get in a Brian and hot cowboy sandwich.

Michael grabbed his arm saying, "Have a seat, Young Dick."

Groaning, Hunter turned back to the table as Justin was asking Ben, "Did you read the newest Eugenides novel?"

"Yeah, I loved it."

"Really? I thought it was entirely overrated. I mean, I liked _your_ novel better. It makes no sense that it didn't get published, especially after the re-writes."

Hunter snorted, took another bite of his ice cream. Ben looked pleased, and muttered something about everyone's taste being different, but Justin wouldn't hear it, saying that Ben's book really was good. Hunter narrowed his eyes, thought about what he'd seen last night, took in Ben's happy expression, and decided that Justin didn't suck _too_ much, but it was still unfair that he got to fuck Brian.

::::

The night was sweltering as Justin lay under the stars. He'd pulled his dress off and wadded it into a pillow, grass scratching his bare ass and tickling his feet. Brian lay to his left, and Justin turned his head just enough to see Brian's profile set against the backdrop of the night sky.

Justin thought back to Emmett's question, a few minutes after Brian had gone off with the trick.

"Aren't you gonna find somebody, Justin?" Emmett had asked.

"Maybe later. I'm fucked out for right now."

"Mmm, I just thought you might want to find a sweet thing to stick it in," Emmett had whispered, wrinkling up his nose cutely, as though that somehow made it less intrusive.

"Maybe I already did."

Emmett had gasped and laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. "Oooh, oh God. You mean?"

Michael gaped at him, and even Ben had looked a little surprised. Justin didn't know what the big deal was; did they really think that Brian Kinney never took it up the ass?

"We won't tell Bri--er, Trojan you told us," Emmett had said, patting his hand reassuringly.

Brian had come back to the dinner table after only ten minutes saying, "Borrrrring," and actually ate some ice cream.

Now, lying next to Brian, Justin wondered if it really was such a big deal, and he almost said something about it, almost formed the words, "Your friends think you never get fucked. What's up with that?" when he thought better of it. If it came up later, then he'd deal with it. And no doubt it would come up later. He sighed and plucked at some strands of grass.

"Why so blue, Sunshine?" Brian modulated his tone between sarcasm and genuine concern.

It amused Justin, who rolled onto his side, cradling his head on his arm. "I'm not blue, Trojan."

"Could've fooled me."

"I'm just thinking," Justin said, softly.

"Uh oh."

Justin laughed. After a few more minutes of silence, he reached out and touched Brian's arm, saying, "Oh, God, can you believe that Hunter went and fucked that guy after you did?"

"Young Dick has good taste in men, but he should've believed me when I said the guy was boring." Brian yawned for emphasis.

"Michael seemed confused about what to do." Justin laughed. "And Ben was all, 'We'll have to talk to him about sexual ground rules.'"

Brian snorted.

They were silent again then Brian said, "Well, we go home tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'm glad." Justin sighed, thinking of the bruises on his legs that would take awhile to heal. Fucking in the woods had major disadvantages, even if it was hot at the time. "I've had fun, and I know that Vic is happy with us for doing this, wherever he is, but I miss our bed."

Brian turned to look at him, and Justin's stomach tingled at the affection in his eyes. "Yeah, I miss our bed, too." He cleared his throat, continuing, "The linens here are fucking horrible. I vow to never sleep on less than 300 count again."

"Mm, sounds good." Justin smiled. "So was this weekend the nightmare you thought it would be?"

"All the fucking wasn't bad."

Justin snorted, and Brian laughed before turning his gaze back to the stars. Justin watched him for a few minutes, just taking in the lines of his face, the way his lashes fluttered when he blinked. "Brian."

"Hmm?"

"Hey."

Brian looked at him, smiled, and reached out to touch Justin's cheek. "Hey."

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> These are my original author's notes from 12/06/04:
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** So, I started this fic the very night that episode 402 aired. I posted a bit of it that night, then decided to write more. I've never felt like this fic entirely gelled. I opened it this morning while waiting to go to the doctor and decided that I was going to add scenes, or whatever, to make it work. But, reading it over, while I'm still pretty sure that the entire fic as a whole really isn't my best work, I also don't know exactly what it needs to get there.
> 
> I had someone do a good beta, and they suggested that the problem lay in the lack of anything really _happening_ , or any character growth, etc. I agree. I just don't know exactly what to do with the thing, and some very large part of me has pretty much decided that this fic is just over. For one thing, the Hunter characterization is way off at this point given the way he developed through S4.
> 
> This fic was destined to just languish on my harddrive because I couldn't find my way to finish it, and as always happens with fic, the more time that passes between the inspiration and the completion, the less likely it is to ever be finished, or to finish well. So, I am choosing to post it as is. (Assuming my internet connection works with me for a few flipping minutes. Again, if I don't reply to the comments, emails, you may leave, it isn't that I'm ignoring you, or am ungrateful, but that until Thursday my internet connection is iffy at best.)
> 
>  **Suggestions for improvement are more than welcome. If someone gives me a brilliant idea to make this thing come together, then I'll happily execute it. Otherwise, this is finished, I suppose.**
> 
> :::
> 
> At this point, though, the story is done. I won't be adding to it.


End file.
